The Prowl
by Nico-Chan
Summary: Kyoichi Saionji is intercepted by Arusugawa Juri, on her nightly prowl. [SaionjiJuri]


A/n: Kinda dedicated to LovelyPantherJuri

I hope she enjoys. The fic is more-or-less a one sided unrequited love thing...but I hope people like it.

* * *

_The Prowl_

"Your supposed to be suspended Saionji, you know that."

Green hair and amethyst eyes turned to regard the "Beautiful Leopard" of the school with a cool sense of dignity.  
"Arsugawa. What are you doing on the prowl so late at night?"  
Juri's crossed arms and cold gaze didn't change under his question.  
"That's not the issue." She stated. "The issue is you- what are you doing out here, especially since, if you remember, you were expelled not that long ago for...injuring the Student Council President."

Saionji almost visibly flinched, almost, but caught himself. His dignity would not allow him to show any sort of emotion like sadness, or regret. It wasn't his way.  
"True. I'm not here to stay long, I'm just visiting." He lied.  
He couldn't reveal that he was currently staying with a junior high student, for not only would he get in more trouble, but she as well could be expelled, and Saionji wouldn't allow that.

"Hm...I could still write you up and report you, it's within my power you know."  
Saionji smirked grimly. "You could, couldn't you?"  
Juri wasn't amused. "Saionji, this isn't a joke. Your violating the rules of the Rose Seal; and I doubt Touga would care to hear about that."  
Saionji knew he still held the upper hand in the discussion, so he responded in kind, with an unwavering smirk of superiority.

"Well from what I've heard, the campus is full of rumors you see, Touga hasn't left his estate since his fight with Utena Tenjou for the Rose Bride."  
Juri scoffed, "So now your listening to small-time rumors around campus? What's become of you Saionji?"  
"Oh, this isn't just a small-time rumor Juri, not at all, it's everywhere. Even the staff are gossiping on this one. Of course...I'm sure you can give me a validated answer. So tell me...is it true?"

"Your not liable to discuss that with Saionji, as your not even a member of the Council anymore."  
Saionji's face contorted into one of anger, his mask of passive calm dissipating quickly.  
"I am still apart of the Council, Arsugawa, I'm just on leave."  
"Maybe..." Juri answered. "But we're contemplating voting you out of the Council."  
Saionji's eyes widened, and he stepped forward in surprise. "You wouldn't!"  
"I have no problem with it. The only undecided member is Miki."  
"How dare you! You went behind my back to..."  
"You brought it upon yourself!"  
"Excuse me?"

Juri uncrossed her arms, her eyes staying on him chilling his bones.

"If you weren't so foolish and obsessed over the Rose Bride, you wouldn't be in this predicament. It's all your fault Saionji."  
'Her eyes...I see why she is called the predator of the academy...' Saionji thought.  
Never before had Juri evoked this emotion in him...this fear.  
"Don't...Don't blame me Juri. Your just bitter that you couldn't beat Tenjou."

"Don't insult me."  
Juri turned her head away. "Your childish accusations do nothing for me Saionji. I don't care that I couldn't beat Tenjou. I get along just fine with her now."  
"Hmph! Don't speak to me like your superior Juri, I'm the Council Vice-Pr..."  
"Not anymore. Don't you understand?"  
Juri's eyes met with Saionji's, and he felt immense anger surge through his body.  
"You stup..."  
"I won't take your abuse like the Rose Bride. If you try to duel me you will loose."  
Saionji stopped, his boiling rage surging throughout his body.  
'Strike her!' his body cried. His arm twitched.  
'She'll strike you back.' his mind tried to tell him, but it didn't work.

As he raised his hand he was struck in the cheek and he stumbled back, the hand previously raised in attack now rubbing his aching face.  
"You...you hit me..." he gasped, his astonishment unable to be hidden behind a false mask of charisma.  
"That's right." Juri retracted her fist, loosening the muscles in her hand that had constricted upon impact.  
"I know what you were going to do Saionji. I'll fight back. I'm not helpless."  
Saionji felt his body began to shake.  
She had stood up to him, she, a woman, had struck him...and gloated about it.

"You..."  
"What is it Saionji?"  
Saionji gaped at her before breaking out of his shock. "How dare you..."  
"Don't play that with me." Juri warned, before turning her back on the once high class Student Council member.  
Saionji stared at her retreating form.  
"You'd better be off campus, and I'd better not see you here again."  
She left as her warning as she vanished into the inky darkness of the night.

Saionji stared at the spot she once occupied.  
Never before, aside from Tenjou, had a woman, a lowly female, dared to stand against him. The fact Juri has the audacity to actually _strike_ him left him aghast.  
As he slowly digested the fact that a female physically abused him, whilst showing him no fear, a concept that couldn't sit well in his mind, he found himself undeniably thinking how attractive Juri was when she was angry.  
'It seems I've become prey to the predator on her prowl...'

End-


End file.
